Goten's Trip to the Future
by Jedi Bubbles
Summary: Goten's playing with Trunks in Bulma's lab. Trunks dared Goten to play with Bulma's new invention. Goten disappeared after a little bit and ended up in the Mirai time. Flames allowed, but go easy on my 'cause this is my 1st fic. [Chapter Nine is up]
1. Default Chapter

Goten's Trip to the Future

By

JediBubbles

**Summary:** Goten was playing with Trunks in Bulma's lab. Trunks dared Goten to play with Bulma's new invention. Then suddenly Goten disappeared and reappeared into the Mirai timeline.

**Rating:** PG

**Main Characters:** Son Goten, Briefs Bulma, and Briefs Trunks

**Setting:** Mirai timeline a year after Trunks returned to the future.

**Important Facts:**

Trunks is 22.

Goten is 9, two years after Buu and Babidi attacked.

Gohan and Videl are not married yet, they're just dating.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z!!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW YOU BIG, MEAN LAWYER GUYS?!?!?!?!?!?!?! **goes off to wallow in sadness over not owning DBZ ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

CHAPTER 1:

Goten and Trunks were playing tag. A long hard game of tag that included Ki blasts and flying around really fast. The two boys ran around the living room, through the kitchen (disturbing Mama Briefs who was cooking), into the atrium, and stopped right outside of Bulma's lab.

They were sweaty, dirty, not to mention how bad they smelled. Suddenly Trunks got this mischievous look in his eye, the one where you know he's up to something, you just don't know what yet.

"Goten, do ya wanna play in my kaasan's lab?" the lavender-haired boy asked.

"I don't know, last time she got pretty mad," Goten said. (A/N: THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH PAST MEET FUTURE, if you don't know what that is then you're lucky your sanity hasn't been ruined.)

"Don't worry, as long as we don't touch anything that's big and shiny, I'm sure she won't be mad!" Trunks said.

Goten grinned at his best friend. "Okay!"

Trunks went up to the door and carefully began to take off the casing of the keypad and hotwire the door (what? Bulma had to change the code so Trunks couldn't get in, but what she didn't know was that her dad taught Trunks how to hotwire things).

The door slid open after several minutes of Trunks muttering a little song his grandpa taught about which wires you connect to where and how. The open doorway proved to be a gateway to the wonderful world of gadgetry and technology in general. Both of the boys stood in awe for a few moments before running pell-mell into the lab.

Trunks ran to a counter that was covered in various pieces of machinery, all dissected and ready to be reassembled. Goten just ran to the nearest shiny thing and stared at it (awwww, it's he so kawaii?). The two boys did their separate thing until Trunks came across a machine that looked like an ordinary digital wristwatch.

"Oi, Goten, come look at this!" Trunks called to him.

Goten scampered over to his friend and looked at him questioningly. Trunks assumed that he had his friend's attention and pointed at the watch that he now had in his hand.

"Look, my kaasan made a watch. I dare you to try it on and set the time, military style," Trunks said.

"Huh? Okay." Goten took the watch from his best friend's hand and put it on his wrist. Then he started pressing random buttons until he looked up at Trunks again. "Ano, Trunks, what's military time?"

Trunks looked taken aback. How could he explain something he didn't know. Ahah, he got it! Just tell a bunch of stuff and hope Goten believes him. "It's the time they use in the military. Right now, it's 20:00 hours."

"Okay!" Goten typed a 2-0 into the watch and then pressed the button that had the label of GO on it. "Trunks, what was the point of the dare?"

"I wanted to see if anything would happen if you set the time, but nothing ­­­­­­­--"Trunks was cut off when Goten gave a yelp.

Goten started to flicker, before he disappeared entirely. Trunks yelped and dove at his best friend right before he disappeared only making contact with the cold hard floor. Trunks sat up after a few minutes. He suddenly heard running feet. Getting up as fast as he could Trunks ran to the window and flew out of it.

"I'm so dead when the parents find out what happened," Trunks whispered to himself.

######

He felt pulled apart and smaller, like he was split into atoms, not that he knew what an atom was. There were colors swirling around him. Mostly light shades of blue, green, and purple, mixed with a bit of black here and there. Goten felt himself start to spin and his stomach start to churn. It was kinda like being in a washing machine. Then he connected with the cold, hard ground.

Slowly, Goten stood up, his legs feeling unsteady beneath him. He held a hand to his stomach trying to calm it's tossing and turning.

Goten looked at his surroundings. He was standing in a clearing, with forest on all sides. He couldn't see any buildings and didn't sense any people for miles. Once he got a hold on his bearings, Goten flew up into the air. Slightly hovering above the treetops, Goten flew until he came to the edge of the forest. He didn't recognize any of his surroundings.

"Hmm, maybe I should go back to Capsule Corp."

Goten flew off into the direction that he thought Capsule Corp. was in. He looked at all the surrounding area as he flew. There were mountains to the east of him, and a small town to the west of him. He started to fly faster when he heard and felt his stomach start to growl.

"I hope Bulma-san has dinner ready when I get there."

######

Ahh, boredom, one of the most annoying things in the world it sneaks up on you when you least expect it. It'll come when you're sitting in school, at lunch, in the car, or just lounging and watching TV. For Trunks, he had been in constant tedium since the defeat of the artificial humans No. 17 and 18 in his time. At first, working to rebuild his world and training hadn't been too bad and actually enjoyable, but after a year filled with training and building day in and day out, it slowly got to him. Now there was nothing to distract him and he found himself longing for someone strong to fight.

He was lying on the floor, counting the bumps on the ceiling. Nothing had been happening on Earth for a year and it was driving him CRAZY!!!!!! Trunks sighed and sat up, brushing his lavender bangs out of his face.

"Okaasan, is dinner ready yet?" Trunks called to his mother who was in the kitchen.

"Almost, Trunks," she answered. "Why don't you go wash up?"

"Hai, 'kaasan," Trunks called. Slowly, he made his way to the bathroom and washed his hands.

On his way to the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

"Trunks, can you get that?"

"Hai."

Trunks walked to the door muttering about people knocking on the door at dinner time. He opened the door and said very politely, "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT?!"

"Umm, who are you?"

Trunks looked downward and saw a chibi Goku standing there looking up at him. The little kid had the same spiky, black hair, and onyx eyes, only his gi and pants were orange with a dark-blue, long-sleeved undershirt, with blue wrist bands.

"Goku?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Huh? Why did you say my 'tousan's name?" the young boy asked.

"Tousan? Goku's your dad?" Trunks asked him.

The young boy nodded. "Yeah, I'm Son Goten, you should know that by now if you work here. I play with Trunks all the time."

Trunks looked at the little kid like he had lost his marbles. "Are slow or something?"

"No way! I'm a really fast runner!" Goten cried.

Trunks sweat-dropped and said, "Never mind, why don't you come inside and you can my kaasan and I what you're doing here.

Goten grinned and followed the young man into the house.

The end of the 1st chapter!!! Please R&R!!!!!!! Oh, yes and tell me if I got nething wrong, 'kay?


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!!!!!!! I want to, but I don't think Akira Toriyama would want to get trade for a bunch of candy wrappers. **

Burenda: THANK YOU!!!!!! You're the first and probably the only person who's gonna review this horrible story. Well, maybe not the only person considering I asked my friend to flame me. Thanks for the tips! I'm gonna try my best!

Shloki: Thank you, I don't really mind criticism. Like I said above, I even asked my friend to flame me.

Psycho Dragon Lover: I'll try to work on the scene changes. If you can be more specific about what difficult to understand them can you please tell me? I'm kinda dense and slow so I don't really notice things if it's not spelling or grammar.

Sheynenn: Arigato, I hope you continue reading.

Blu Rose- Goten is totally kawaii!!!!! I really love it when he doesn't know about things 'cause his clueless face is so adorable!

Lovekakarot- Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the story!

ChickenCarry-Out- I knew you wouldn't let me down! Thanx for flaming me, even though you didn't read the story!

Jaid Ziaen- Thank you very much! I enjoy criticism almost as much as I like compliments. It helps me improve.

NarcoticChocobo- Thank you!!! ARE YOU SAYING THAT TOUYA IS ALIVE!!!!!! dances around, but trips TOUYA-KUN'S ALIVE!!!!!

Just to let you know, I'm going to update as much as I can. It may not be a lot, considering I have frequent brain farts. I'm so sorry that it took so long! I hope that you will understand. I don't have anyone to beta this thing, so I spent most of my time trying to revise it. So, if anyone wants to beta this for me, please tell me ASAP!!!!!!

Chapter Two:

Trunks sat in a freezing, damp cave, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He was hiding from the grown ups, mainly his dad, who were out looking for him and Goten. Trunks knew that when they found him and knew that Goten had disappeared, he was going to be in big trouble. In the distance, Trunks felt his dad's aura, so he pressed his down even farther than before. Feeling that his dad had flown past him and had not noticed him, Trunks let out a sigh of relief.

Slowly, he stood up and started pacing, unaware that someone was in the cave with him. He went back and forth trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

"Argh!!!!! Why did Goten disappear?!?! He was only..."

Trunks suddenly (and conveniently) remembered his mom telling him something about a new invention, recently.

(Flashback)

"_Trunks, do you wanna know what I've been working on recently?" Bulma asked her son. _

"_Fure, 'faasan," Trunks answered with his mouth full of food. _

"_Well, for the past few weeks I've been working on a condensed version of a time machine. You see, I've wanted to go into the future, to visit your older self, for a very long time," Bulma explained. _

"_That's great, well 'kaasan, gotta go! Goten and I are gonna play at his house today!" Trunks said_

(End Flashback)

"Oh shimatta," Trunks whispered. "It looks like I gotta pay more attention to Okaasan when she's talk-"

Two arms grabbed Trunks from behind, cutting him off.

"Did you think you could get away from me, gaki(brat)?"

"'Tousan?" Trunks whispered.

The person let go of him and Trunks turned around. Sure enough, there was Vegeta clad in his favorite saiya-jin armor, standing there with his arms akimbo. He was glaring at Trunks and you could tell that there was gonna be heck to pay.

"Alright, gaki, where is Kakarrot's gaki, so I can deliver you to the onna. She won't let me have dinner until you're both back there in one piece," Vegeta said.

Trunks gulped, he could see his tombstone now "Here Lies Trunks Briefs Who Died for the Crime of Playing in His Okaasan's Lab." He looked around for a last minute escape route. His father was pretty much blocking the cave entrance, much to Trunks' dismay. It looked like he would have to quit running and face the music.

"Ano, 'tousan, Goten isn't here," Trunks said.

"What do you mean Kakarrot's gaki isn't here? You two can't be separated!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Well you see 'tousan, he just kinda... disappeared," Trunks finished.

"NANI?!?!?!?!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks winced. He was knee deep in it now. Very deep, almost waist deep to be exact.

"Well we were playing in 'kaasan's lab and then I found a watch. I dared Goten to put it on and mess around with it. A bit later, he disappeared," Trunks explained quickly.

Vegeta glared at him and didn't say anything. He grabbed Trunks' arm and then flew off, dragging Trunks.

######

"C'mon on kid," the familiar looking grown up said to Goten.

Goten cocked his head at him. _Why does he look so familiar?_ Goten thought.

Goten kept trying to figure out who he was but it never came. The guy had lavender hair and blue eyes like Trunks. He was tanned and he wore a black tank top and smoky gray pants. He also kinda sounded like Trunks and even acted like him a bit.

_Ah hah! He's Trunks' cousin!_ Goten triumphantly thought.

The young man knocked on Goten's head.

"Hello, anyone home?" The guy asked.

"Oro? Did you say something?" Goten asked.

"I asked what your name was. I forgot what you said," the man told him.

"My name is Son Goten. What's yours? Are you Trunks' cousin?" Goten asked.

The man sweat-dropped. "I'm Briefs Trunks, and I'm not my cousin."

"You're not Trunks. He isn't that tall."

The young man sighed. "You have some real issues kid. First you say that you're Goku's son, when he's been dead for 21 years and then you say that I'm not who I am. Are you trying to be difficult of something?"

"No, I don't even know what difficult means. I just wanna eat."

Trunks smiled at him. "Well then, I think we can agree on something. Follow me, 'kaasan should have dinner ready by now."

Goten grinned up at him and skipped happily after him. The guy led him to Capsule Corp.'s kitchen, a path that Goten knew very well. He actually started to run ahead and went straight inside the kitchen.

"Konbanwa(good evening) Bulma, Vegeta-san. Gomen nasai that you had to wait for me. Trunks and I were playing in your lab again Bulma-san and then Trunks dared me to do something and I did it and disappeared!" Goten said.

He looked around for Vegeta. "Eh? Where's Vegeta-san? Is he still training?"

Then Goten caught sight of a woman coming in with a pot full of stew. She had long blue hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. She was smiling and Goten noticed that she looked like Bulma, except older. The woman saw him and then smiled at him. Soon, her smile turned into a look of shock. Her mouth was opening and closing until she finally managed to say the word "Goku...?"

Goten looked confused. Everyone here was calling him Goku. No one at home ever called him that, well Vegeta would sometimes call him the "Kakarrot Clone" but that was it.

"Why are all of you people calling me my dad's name? I'm Goten!"

The woman looked even more shocked when he spoke.

"You're Goku's son?" the woman whispered.

"Hai, I'm the youngest. I also have an oniichan! He's the best oniichan in the world!" Goten stated proudly.

Trunks came in the room 5 minutes after that.

"Goten, don't run away like that, okay? You could have gotten lost," Trunks said. "Kaasan? Are you okay? You're going pale. Let me help you with that."

Bulma fainted as soon as Trunks took the pot of stew away. Goten caught her before Bulma hit the ground, which was hard considering he was just barely came past her waist. Goten gently set Bulma on the floor and looked up at Trunks. He was staring at Goten with a look of relief and smiled at him.

"Thanks Son-san," Trunks said.

Goten beamed up at him. Then cocked his head confusedly.

"You don't have to call me by my last name, just call me Goten... ano, I don't know your name," Goten said.

"I told you, I'm Briefs Trunks."

"You can't be! Trunks isn't that tall! And he doesn't look so _old_," Goten said.

Trunks sweat-dropped. How slow can this kid be?

"What year was it when you left, Goten-san?" Trunks asked.

"Ano, I don't remember."

Trunks hit his head. This was going to a very long day. Why, of all things to happen, did a kid who didn't even remember what year it was, come to his house?

"Oh, now I remember! It was 779 A.D.!"

"HOLY CRAP!!!!! YOU'RE FROM THE PAST!!!!!" Trunks yelled.

Both Goten and Trunks peered at each other curiously. Each one looked somewhat triumphant.

"That explains why you say you're Trunks!" Goten cried.

"And that explains why you say you're Goku's second child!" Trunks said.

"Should we get Bulma-san off the floor and onto the couch?" Goten asked.

"Hai, that would be a good idea," Trunks agreed.

Trunks lifted up his mother and left Goten all alone in the kitchen.

######

Trunks tried to desperately brake away from his father's death grip. Vegeta held fast to him and even tightened his grip.

"Tousan, I didn't do anything! At least not on purpose! I swear I didn't!" Trunks yelled.

"Gaki, there is no way you're getting out of this, now shut up, you're starting to annoy me," Vegeta said.

Trunks fell silent and tried to think of an escape route. One idea popped into his brain, this one would surely free him from his father's clutches! Digging into his pocket, Trunks discreetly pulled out a capsule. He hit the top and flew it in front of him and his dad. A large porterhouse steak appeared in midair. Vegeta instantly released his grip on Trunks and dove after the steak.

Trunks flew of as soon as he was released. As fast as he could go, Trunks flew until he had arrived in at a secluded area. He landed and lowered his power level to the point he was almost to his knees, from the weakness. He crawled to a tree and fell asleep against it a fugitive again.

######

Trunks woke up to a growling stomach. He pulled out another capsule, pressed the top, and threw it. A fridge emerged from the smoke and Trunks half ran, half stumbled to it. Feeling that his father was back and Capsule Corp. Trunks figured that it was safe to give himself a little more power, but only enough so that he would blend in like another human being. Trunks sat back and tried to figure out a way to bring Goten back. An idea popped into his head. It was a really obvious and he would have hit himself for it.

Trunks grabbed out another capsule and threw it. This time an aircar emerged out from the smoke. It was okay that he drove, as long as no one saw him. His mom had taught him how to drive when he was seven and Trunks wasn't half bad. Climbing in, Trunks prayed that they would have exactly what he was looking for.

End

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Again, I'm sorry for the delay, but like I said, I didn't know if anyone would like it, so I kept revising it. Please R&R!!!!!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I want to but I don't.

I'M SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY (Translation: I'm so sorry). If you wanna maim me or not review anymore, I understand! I've been a bad author and should have posted sooner. Please forgive me! leaves out various boxes of pocky, rum cake, ramen, chocolate, and cookies as bribery for forgiveness

Thank you very much for all of those who reviewed. Now, I know Veggie-head was OOC last time and I made him do a stupid thing. The reason is:… I hate his stinkin' guts. I gave him a minor stupid moment in my mind. Since no one really liked that part, I'm assuming this based on your reviews, so don't tell me you didn't mean it that way, I will try. No matter how much I hate it, I will do my best to please you guys this time.

"…." talking

_Italicsthoughts_

Boom sound effects, maybe during those crucial moments

Chapter Three

Goten looked curiously at the unconscious form of Bulma. He had been mentally comparing her with the one from his time. He tried to concentrate on what the differences were but it seemed that his stomach would not let him. He tired to hide the noise of his growling stomach by talking loudly, making things crash down and even singing. In the end, all Goten got was a weird look from Mirai Trunks that said how-soon-are-the-people-from-the-happy-hotel-coming-for-you. After a few moments of listening to Goten's growling stomach, Mirai Trunks sighed and said, "How about we just go ahead and eat? I'm getting tired of hearing your stomach."

Goten whooped for joy. He ran out of the room and into the kitchen faster than you could dragonballs. When Trunks arrived into the kitchen shortly after Goten, there was only half the food that had been there before and the rest of it was disappearing fast. Without preamble, Trunks dove in the food and all that was left on the table was piles of dirty dishes.

Trunks stood up. "Now that our hunger is slightly abated, how about we go sit in the room where mom is and you can tell me about what has been happening in the past?"

"Okay, Trunks-san. When Bulma-san wakes up, can we order pizza?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

They walked into the main living room and sat down. Trunks looked expectantly at Goten. Goten looked back at him. After a few minutes of staring, Goten asked, "Why are we having a staring contest?"

Trunks sweatdropped. "Ano… You were going to tell me what happened in the past."

"Oh, hai. Well, oniichan said that you left a few days after the Cell games. So I'll start there."

Goten told the tale of what happened in the 7 before Buu came. "I used to go over to Bulma-san's a lot and play with you, or at least the younger you. We'd run around and play in your mom's labs and the Gravity Room until Vegeta-san would get angry and try and blast us to get us out. Sometimes we would play at my house while oniichan did his homework. When Trunks and I weren't playing my mom was training me."

"Hold on a minute. Are you saying that Chi Chi-san trained you in martial arts?" Trunks asked. The young man looked at Goten in shock. How could Chi Chi have changed her stubborn beliefs that she would not raise an uneducated child. Not that he was saying that Goten was dumb or anything but he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Ano, hai, okaasan did train me in martial arts. Why wouldn't she? Is there something wrong, Trunks-san?" Goten asked noticing his shocked face.

Trunks shook his head and Goten continued on with the story.

scene changes to cave with a bunch of computers in it, still in Mirai timeline

In the middle of the cave was a handsome man with long, spiky, green hair. He had orange eyes and a normal skin color. He was currently looking in a mirror and fixing his hair. The man looked somewhat human but the only problems were his pointy ears and green tail. The man was wearing a tight white tank top and white spandex pants with a red cape.

"Oh, curse this Earth hair gel! It's ruining my precious baby," he said in a high, annoying voice. "Minda, bring me my gel disintegrator! I must remove this filth from my hair."

A pretty woman with bright blue hair and red eyes walked up to him and handed him a bottle. She was wearing a form fitting teal dress with a blue tail sticking out of the back. In fact all the people in the room were female with a tails wearing the same tight fitting teal dress.

"Here you are Prince Cardew," Minda said.

"Good, I can't wait until we are done conquering this stupid planet. Then I can get home and go back to my daily life. I can't believe father sent to this little back water planet. Honestly, who does he think he is! Suki, give me the report!" Cardew ordered.

The girl named Suki stepped forward. "There seem to be very few life forms on this planet, and there are hardly any who can stand up to our might. Only 2 people have any remote chance of challenging us, apparently there was a war not to long ago between one of these two beings and 2 artificial humans."

"Excellent, we will deal with the insects tomorrow. Now prepare my dinner while I practice my singing."

&

In the present time, Kami's Lookout

Chibi Trunks carefully landed the aircar on the courtyard of Kami's Lookout. Mr. Popo sat up from where he had been watering the flowers and walked over to Trunks. He smiled benevolently at the boy before asking, "Trunks, what brings you here?"

"Well, I came to see Piccolo. Is he here?" Trunks asked.

"No, if you want you can wait for him until he gets back," Popo offered.

"Nah, I'll just get what I need without his help."

Trunks ran off before Popo could do anything. _Strange kid_, he thought before going back to watering his flowers.

&

Finding something in Piccolo's room shouldn't have been too hard. After all, the guy was one strict Namek and strived for organization and complete order. Unfortunately for Trunks, this did not apply the Namekian warrior's room. It was a pig sty that would have made any neat freak faint at the sight. There were empty water bottles littered on the floor, clothes strewn everywhere, bed unmade, and a fluorescent blue moss that was growing in a corner. Trunks cringed; this was going to be unpleasant. He took a tentative step forward. A sock that was tinged yellow from sweat suddenly leapt onto Trunks' foot. The boy yelled and blasted the sock. He jumped into the air and warily watched the other clothes. _Note to self: dirty clothes **can **attack you._

The boy floated around looking for anything shiny. He gently prodded the clothes with his energy to make them move. His search went on for a couple of minutes before he finally found the Dragon Radar. Whooping in triumph, Trunks snatched the radar and flew out of the room. In his joy at making his discovery, Trunks forgot that he wasn't supposed to be using his energy. He didn't notice that he had been caught until it was too late. A hand grabbed him by the back of his gi and caused him to go flying forward.

"Did you think that you'd get away that easily, boy?"

Trunks gulped. He had been caught. Oh well, now that he had the Dragon radar, Trunks could just sneak out, find the dragonballs and wish himself to where Goten was. The boy didn't struggle against Vegeta's hold as they flew away.

&

Mirai timeline, Capsule Corp

Goten had nearly finished telling Trunks everything that had happened in the years after he left right before Bulma came to. She blinked and suddenly sat up on the couch in the middle of Goten telling Trunks about the fusion and Gotenks. Bulma let out a small cry when her eyes rested on Goten. Trunks rushed to his mother's side and patted her shoulder.

"Okaasan, I'd like you to meet Son Goten. He's Goku's son from the past," Trunks said.

Bulma gazed at Goten with a look that was a mixture of surprise, pain, joy, and curiosity. "Honto ni?" Bulma asked.

"Hai, nice to meet you, Bulma-san, ano… wait, I already know you, demo, I don't know you. Ano, I'm confused," Goten said.

Bulma laughed. "Well, Goten-chan, you're welcome to stay here as long as you have to. Now, would you boys mind if we ate dinner and then Goten can tell us what has been going on," Bulma said.

"Okaasan, while you were passed out, Goten-san told me what was going on in the past and well, we ate all the food…" Trunks trailed off.

Bulma fixed her son with a stern look. "What was that young man?"

"We ate all the food," Trunks muttered. He squirmed under his mom's reprimanding gaze.

After a few moments of giving her son a stern look, she smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "That's alright right, dear, I'll just order out," Bulma said.

&

After everyone was well fed, Goten retold and finished his tale. "After Buu was destroyed, oniichan finished high school and is going to some university place. He and Videl-san are engaged."

Bulma smiled wistfully. She was about to open her mouth and comment when the doorbell rang. She blinked and waved to Trunks that she would get it. She walked in to the door and pressed the speaker. "Konbanwa, who is it?"

"Konbanwa, Bulma-san, demo could you open the door? My arms are getting tired from carrying all these groceries."

Smiling, Bulma opened the door to see her assistant, Hironami Yasuo. He was average height with black hair, brown eyes, and glasses that he didn't normally wear. Yasuo was about 28 years old and stayed with the Briefs. Right now, the young man was weighed down by numerous shopping bags filled with food. Bulma grabbed a couple of bags and Yasuo smiled in gratitude.

"Arigato, Bulma-san, demo I'm afraid that there's more in the air car," Yasuo said.

"Don't worry about it," Bulma said. "Trunks, Goten-chan, come help with the groceries."

The boys walked out into the hall and gathered all the bags. Both were burdened with 6 bags each. They piled the bags on the counter and sat at the kitchen table. Yasuo was already in there putting food away. He smiled at Trunks and looked curiously at Goten when the boys came inside.

"Ano… If you don't mind me asking, but, umm… Who are you?" Yasuo asked.

Goten looked around for a minute then pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Hai."

"I'm Son Goten. Who are you?"

"My name's Hironami Yasuo," Yasuo said. "Wait a minute! Chi-Chi-san doesn't have any kids or any grand kids."

"Correct," Bulma said.

"Then why does he have the surname of 'Son'?" Yasuo asked.

Bulma smirked and gestured for Yasuo to sit down. When he did Bulma said, "Do you remember when I told you that Trunks went into the past and changed its future? Well, Goten is from that past and he is the second son of Son Goku and Son Chi-Chi. "

Yasuo fell out his chair. "You're kidding me, right? It's not possible. Briefs-san said that-"

"It's been 9 years since Trunks was in the past," Bulma interrupted. "Things could have changed and my past self could have made a time machine."

"Oh yeah, well how did he get here?" Yasuo asked, surveying the young boy curiously.

"That's a good question," Trunks said.

All eyes turned to Goten who was meticulously opening a banana and didn't notice anybody looking. After 5 minutes, Goten finished opening the banana and looked up. He blinked at everyone and bit into the fruit.

"Wah sha y'all nookin' at (What cha y'all lookin' at?)?" Goten asked around a mouthful of banana.

"Goten-san, how exactly did you get here?" Trunks asked.

The 9 year old shrugged. "I dunno know."

"Do you remember doing anything before you came here?" Bulma queried.

"Ano… Hai! Trunks-kun and I were playing in your lab. Trunks-kun gave me a watch and told me to press some buttons so I did. The next thing I knew, it felt like I was being pulled apart into a bunch of tiny pieces and I ended up here," Goten said.

"Ahh, do you still have the watch with you?" Bulma asked.

Goten held out his arm for her to see. The watch was there alright but it looked battered and slightly charred. Bulma held out her hand for Goten to give to her, which he did. She inspected the watch carefully, 'hmming' and 'haaing' every now and then. A little bit later, Bulma set the watch gently on the table with a satisfied smile. The boys leaned in, eager to hear what she had to say. When Bulma noticed their stare she asked, "What?"

All the boys crashed down into a face fault.

"Okaasan, what did you find out?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, that, well, I know it's broken and that's about it," Bulma answered. "I'm going to have to take it apart to further my analysis of it."

The phone rang and Trunks picked it up. He looked at his mom after he answered it. A moment later, he handed it to her mouthing the words 'It's Chi-Chi'. Trunks sat back down and absentmindedly played with an empty pizza box. He looked up when his mom got off the phone. She sat down and smiled at Goten.

"Goten-chan, do you want to see what your 'kaasan looks like in this time?" Bulma asked.

"Oooo, can I, Bulma-san?" Goten answered.

"Hai, only I told Chi-Chi that you were a guest staying with us and that's it."

"Bulma-san, are you planning to give Chi-Chi-san are heart attack?" Yasuo asked, sounding amused and concerned at the same time.

"Maybe," Bulma said innocently.

Trunks groaned and rolled his eyes. Sometimes his mom could be too much. Trunks stood up from his chair and excused himself to go train.

&

Gravity Room, 2 hours later

Trunks was sweating and he noticed that he was starting to smell. The machine was set to 800 times the normal gravity. He collapsed to the floor in a tired, sweaty heap, and told the computer to return the gravity to normal. Trunks lied down on the floor letting the cold metal cool down his heated body. He didn't notice another presence in the room until the curious face of Goten loomed above him. He sat up quickly and stared at the boy.

"Eh, Trunks-san?" Goten asked.

"Hai?" Trunks answered.

"If you're not to tired from your training do you wanna spar with me?" Goten asked.

Trunks gave the boy a small smile and stood up. He ruffled Goten's hair.

"Sure, kid, why not?" Trunks said.

Goten beamed at him. "Trunks-san, can we start as being super saiya-jin?"

"Nani?! You can turn into a super saiya-jin?" Trunks exclaimed.

"Hai, I could do it since I was 6!"

"Alright then, let's go!"

&

Caves with a bunch of computers

It wasn't as if Suki and the other girls wanted to serve this spoiled brat of a prince. He would only except women as his employees (thinking that he himself was quite the ladies' man) and the benefits were excellent. They were well paid, had good dental, and there wasn't that much work for them to do. Only the times when the prince decided it was time to be a cultured person did they seriously consider quitting their jobs. The prince's singing sounded like a dying animal, his instrumental playing sounded like someone was farting, and his dancing was less then satisfactory. All around, the guy wasn't as cultured as he thought he was.

Suki scowled. This was one of the worst times yet. Prince Cardew was trying to sing a very off key version of "Days Go By". She winced when tried to sing higher than he was physically capable of. She sighed and moved as far away from the noise as she could. When she was far enough away that the "singing" didn't hurt her ears, Suki wondered, yet again, why they were on this back water planet. Of all the places the king could have ordered the prince to conquer. She knew the king was getting on in his years but she didn't know that he was loosing his mind as well. Normally, Suki wouldn't mind going to worlds and conquering them. It gave her a chance to travel and see the world. This planet, however, was so far out of the social loop that she didn't even get the transmission for Galactic Companions her favorite sitcom.

_Hmm… wasn't there a loud screeching sound in the back round?_ She thought absently. _The prince must be done, I guess I better get back to my post._

&

Present time, Capsule Corp.

Trunks was confined to his room after having a _very_ long lecture and most of his privileges stripped. After dinner, his mom had sent him straight to his room. He had been lying silently on his bed waiting for the right moment to sneak out. Bulma hadn't set a guard around Trunks' exits, relying on the thought that Trunks wouldn't risk getting into more trouble by sneaking out. Unfortunately, she thought wrong. Trunks was determined to get his best friend back no matter what the costs. Sensing that no one was awake, Trunks slid open his window and flew out. He closed it behind him just as quietly.

&

The dragon radar beeped in his hand. Another ball was near by. It was around 1 am and Trunks had about 3 balls so far. He landed where the beeping was the strongest and looked around. There was a cliff face and it did have something shining. Trunks pocketed the radar and went up to the wall. He would have to climb so that he wouldn't attract too much attention. The shiny object grew closer and Trunks gave a triumphant grin when his hand closed around the glowing, orange orb. Four down, three more to go.

&

It was around 7 am when he gathered all of the balls. At home, Vegeta would have been up for his morning training session 3 hours ago. Bulma and he, himself, would have still been asleep until 8. Grinning like a moron, Trunks placed the dragonballs into a neat circle and stepped back.

"I call upon the mystical dragon; by your name I summon you, Shenron!" Trunks called.

The pinkish sky turned dark again and lightning crackled in the clouds that magically formed. A bright, green dragon stared down at Trunks with glowing red eyes.

"You have 2 wishes, human, make them so I may return to my slumber," Shenron boomed.

"I'm only going to use one wish. I wish to be transported to where my best friend, Goten, is," Trunks called out.

In a flash of light Trunks and the dragon both disappeared.

&

Mirai timeline: Capsule Corp.; Gravity Room

Trunks reappeared in the gravity room. He didn't think he had achieved his goal until he heard the familiar voice of Goten and an unfamiliar one. He also heard the sound of fighting and barely managed to dodge an energy blast as it came whizzing by his head.

"Trunks-kun!"

Trunks was bowled over by a bright yellow blur. The blur got off of him and Trunks saw the grinning face of his best friend. Goten was super saiya-jin.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Goten. Do you know where we are?" Trunks asked.

"Yep, we're in the Mirai timeline!" Goten replied.

Trunks looked around in wonder and an odd sight caught his eyes. It was a man with a face the looked like his, blond hair similar to the way his looks when he goes super, and tanned skin. Realization hit the mini demi-saiya-jin and with a 'thud', Trunks fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Fin

Well, what did y'all think? I make this longer as a way of apologizing. Please don't be mad. Okay, you can be mad, in fact you can hurt or stop reviewing. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for not updating soon enough.


	4. Author Note MUST READ BEFORE YOU READ TH...

Author Note: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!!! YOU HAVE TO READ IT!!!

Now that I have your attention, I'm thinking about making this a crossover. Actually, my friend Amanda gave me the idea and I want to know what you guys would think since you're reading it. The idea is having Jaina from Star Wars to come over and visit (she would be a romantic interest for Trunks). So I've decided to check what you guys think about it. Review and tell me your answer!


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, are you happy now? Huh?

Now, I know some of you aren't wild about the idea of adding Jaina Solo. But to be honest, I'm a big fan of crossovers, but since you guys don't want the crossover, I'll 86 the idea to put Jaina in here and do something else with it, okay?

Oh yeah, just for y'all to know, I don't really like Jaina in NJO. In fact, I don't like a good portion of it, like:

Jag

Anakin dying

Jag

Chewie dying

Jag

Zekk getting rejected for Captain Cardboard

Oh and did I mention Jag?

Btw, the need for a beta is still there. In fact, I need one badly or else it's going to take me forever to write a chapter. Oh and chibi Trunks will be called Chibi while Mirai is around.

Chapter Four

His head hurt. That was the first thing that chibi Trunks noticed when he regained consciousness. The next thing that he noticed was that he wasn't on the gravity room floor instead, Trunks was laying on a bed. And the third and final thing he noticed was that he was ravenous. Groaning slightly, chibi Trunks sat up and opened his eyes.

"Trunks-kun, you're awake!"

Trunks looked over to see his best friend beaming at him from a near by chair. Trunks sighed in relief. So, it had all been a dream. There was no older version of him and Goten certainly hadn't disappeared. And the reason he was in a bed was because he had fallen asleep. Yeah, that was it!

The boy's thoughts of denial were cut short when the door swished open and an older person, the guy who looked like him, strode into the room. Chibi Trunks' widened and he gaped at the older man.

"Close your mouth before bugs fly in," the older guy said.

Trunks scowled and hopped out of the bed. He floated into the air until he was at eye level with the man.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" chibi Trunks said. "You're speaking to the Briefs Trunks, prince of all saiya-jin and son of Briefs Bulma. You don't wanna mess with me."

Instead of being shocked and intimidated, much to chibi Trunks' dismay, the man laughed.

"Otousan must be a really big influence on you, huh?" the man grinned. "Well, since you seem so well acquainted with me, I don't see any need to introduce myself."

"What the HFIL are you talking about?" chibi Trunks asked.

"I'm you, from the future. A.k.a. Mirai Trunks," the man said.

Trunks looked to Goten for confirmation and received a nod. The boy sighed and hit himself on the head.

"No wonder I couldn't sense you, Goten-kun," Chibi said. "You were in the future."

None of the boys noticed a figure enter the room. That is until it yelled an exuberant greeting.

"HIYA EVERYONE, O GENKI DESU KA!"

Mirai Trunks "accidentally" backhanded the person into a wall out of instinct. The man, who now was stuck in his own personal crater, groaned. Trunks sweat dropped and walked over to the guy and peered curiously at him. When he identified who it was, Trunks had a non-caring look on his face and walked away. The guy climbed out his hole, clutching his nose. He moaned and gave Trunks a glare.

"Briefs-san, you bakayaro! That freakin' hurt! What the HFIL is wrong with you!" The guy exclaimed.

"Huh? What? Oh, Gomen nasai, Hayes-san," Trunks said, not sounding very sorry at all.

"Briefs-san, why the heck did you hit me!" the man called Hayes exclaimed.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me," Trunks said shrugging. "It's my natural reaction to react violently to those who try and sneak up on me. You know with the artificial humans and all."

Hayes scowled. "You'd think that habit would've been broken by now."

Again, Trunks shrugged. "Old habits die hard," Trunks quipped. "By the way, why are you here? I don't remember needing a doctor for quite some time now."

The man called Hayes grinned. "Your okaasan invited me over to dinner and to check up on the little kids. She didn't know if being exposed to the stream of time would effect their health or not so she called me and here I am."

"Kuso! Why did okaasan have to go and do that! I was looking forward to not seeing your ugly face for a few months!" Trunks exclaimed.

Hayes had blond hair and brown eyes. He was fair-skinned and about 6'5". He ignored Trunks and bowed to the younger two boys in the room. "Hello, I'm Hayes Tori, but you guys can just call me Tori. Just ta let ya know, I'm an American, from St. Louis, of course, so if I switch from English to Japanese, please tell me," Tori said.

Both Trunkses rolled their eyes obviously not being too taken with the fellow, but Goten grinned and bowed back to him and introduced himself. Then Goten proceeded to tell Tori how they arrived in the Mirai time. Tori nodded along looking enthralled. Trunks and Chibi both groaned and hit their heads. After 5 minutes of Goten's garbled explanation, that Tori some how made sense of, Trunks and Chibi had enough. Both grabbed the person from their respective time by the ear and dragged them to the kitchen.

"Trunks-kun, Trunks-san that was mean!" Goten exclaimed. "Oro? Wait, I'm confused now there are two Trunks'!"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Chibi said.

"How about we call shortie, here, Chibi and leave it at that?" Trunks suggested.

"Who are you callin' shortie? And how come I have to use a different name?" Chibi asked.

"Because I'm older and I was here first," Trunks stated.

Chibi pouted and crossed his arms. His mouth opened to try and disagree when—

"Boys, dinner's ready!" Bulma called.

There was a stampede of arms and legs as the 3 saiya-jin boys attempted to fit through the door to the hallway at once, which ended up with them creating a dog pile in the middle of the hallway. But that didn't stop them for long. They were up and running in a matter of seconds, racing each other to the kitchen. Goten was the first to arrive in the kitchen and start eating (big surprise) and the 2 Trunks' came in a few seconds later. Tori was the last to get in, 8 minutes later. Unfortunately for him, about ¾ of the food was gone and what was left was vanishing fast.

"Trunks, Trunks, Goten-chan, stop eating for a moment and let Tori-san get some food," Bulma ordered. The boys didn't seem to hear her request. After repeating her question two more times, she finally yelled, "IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE NOT GETTING DINNER FOR A WHOLE WEEK!"

All of the boys stopped at looked at Bulma with terrified faces. Bulma and Tori quickly filled up their plates. Bulma gestured to the remaining dishes of food. "You boys can go back to eating now."

They didn't need to be told twice. Any food that was on the table a few seconds ago had been eaten. Bulma smiled then waved a hand at all the dishes.

"Since you boys enjoyed the food so much, you're going to do the dishes," Bulma said.

"Hai, okaasan," Trunks said.

"Wakarmashita, Bulma-san!" Goten exclaimed.

Chibi was the only one who looked disgruntled. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't do the dishes. A robot does."

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Well, we don't have other people do our chores for us. We do them ourselves."

Chibi blinked in surprise. I've never done the dishes in my entire life."

"Demo… Trunks-kun, you haven't been alive long enough for that statement to really have any impact," Goten said.

"Quiet, Goten-kun, that's not the point," Chibi said. "I don't' even know how to do the dishes."

Trunks picked Chibi up by his collar and carried him into the kitchen saying, "Well, then now's a good a time as any to learn."

-

Prince Cardew's airplane, 9:00am the next morning

"Are we there yet?" Cardew asked for the 10th time that morning.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"No, sire, we still have 15 more minutes until we get there," Suki said.

"But I wanna be there now," the prince whined.

"We know, sire, but you're going to have to wait a bit," another girl, Jinka, said.

"Why don't you practice on your violin, sire?" said Cara, the new girl.

All of the other girls glared at Cara for suggesting this. But the prince looked happy at the thought. He quickly had attached his shoulder rest and tightened his bow. Soon, he was screeching away, oblivious to the faces contorted in pain as he did so.

-

Capsule Corp., 10 minutes later

Trunks muttered under his breath as he shuffled into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He immediately chugged it down, burning his throat in the process. He grunted and poured another cup. A couple seconds afterwards, Goten came merrily skipping in the room with a groggy Chibi trailing behind him. Chibi poured a cup of coffee for himself and mimicked Trunks' earlier movements.

Goten sat at the table and began to eat the bacon and eggs that was piled into there by Bulma. Soon after, Chibi and Trunks sat down and started to eat as well. There breakfasting was disturbed, however, by a knock on the door. Then someone rang the doorbell, 5 seconds later, it rang again, and again, and again and again. After hearing the ringing noise being repeated 20 times in the span of 1 minute, Trunks shot up from his chair, ran to the door, and yanked it open, nearly pulling the door from its hinges.

"What in the name of kami-sama do you want!" he yelled.

His answer was the loud blowing of trumpets and a whole bunch of excruciatingly cheerful fanfare. A man with spiky, long green hair orange eyes walked down a red velvet carpet that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He had a forest green cape billowing behind him and a scarlet tunic on. Poking out from under his tail was a green tail. Trunks stood staring at the man for a stunned moment before bursting out in laughter. The man faltered and stared at Trunks, who was now laughing hysterically and leaning against the door for support. The grew flustered as Trunks' laughter didn't die down.

"What is so funny, you dirty little half-breed!" the man exclaimed.

Trunks immediately stopped laughing and glared daggers at the man. "I think that you should get off my lawn before I see fit to make you get off."

The man gave a haughty laugh. "Hah, as if some lowly saiya-jin monkey can make me."

Trunks started. "How-"

"It was easy to figure out. A bit before I came here I had some of my servants do some research on you and your family. You're the half-breed son of the Saiya-jin prince Vegeta. You saved this insignificant little planet from 2 killer artificial humans. Unfortunately for you, it won't happen again. I, Prince Cardew of Janop, challenge you to a fight as to decide the fate of this planet. You may of course have back ups to help you."

Trunks growled and barely kept his temper in check. He was longing to punch this guy's face in. "I think you should leave before I loose control and decide to wipe you off the face of this planet."

"Is that a 'no' or a 'yes' to fight for your planet. Because if it's a 'no', then I can just conquer it right now and be done with it."

Trunks stiffened. "I accept, only I pick the date, time and place."

"As you wish."

"Good, it'll take place 9 days from now, at 4:00 pm. We meet here and then I'll lead you to where we're fighting."

The prince waved a hand in acceptance and walked away. Trunks resisted the temptation to launch a ki ball at his back. He was startled when he felt a hand on his arm and whirled around to see his mother looking at him worriedly. Behind her, he noticed a curious Goten and Chibi.

"Trunks, what was that about?" Bulma asked.

Trunks flinched and said, "Okaasan, could I talk to you alone in one of the nearest living rooms?"

Bulma nodded and turned around and started to walk, with Trunks, Goten, and Chibi following. The adults walked into the room, and Trunks shut the door and locked it before Chibi and Goten could come in. The boys fought over who could listen from the key hole for a couple of seconds, Chibi ended up winning so Goten crouched down and listened at the crack at the base of the door. Both strained to hear a snatch of the conversation but only caught the murmur of unintelligible words.

"I can't hear a thing," Chibi said, giving up and leaning against a wall.

"Neither can I," Goten said. For a few moments, they each sat in silence. Chibi, in a brooding, defeated silence, and Goten in a thoughtful silence. Then, for once in a very long time, did the lightbulb click on over Goten's head. He looked excitedly at Chibi. "Trunks-kun, we should try and listen from the vents.

Chibi looked at his best friend in shock. Did he hear right? Did his best friend, the one who normally looked to him for the brain work, have a good idea? Why, yes he did! Chibi grinned at Goten. "Goten, my friend, you just had a brilliant idea!"

Goten looked confused. "I did?"

"Nevermind, c'mon, let's go find the nearest vent cover."

-TBC-

I'm not going to respond to reviews since no one really reviewed the last chapter. Which kinda ticks me off that I got more reviews for just saying an idea than when I just put up a normal chapter. I'm not trying to offend anyone, I'm only trying to find out why people seemed to only review for that reason. And in case there's any hard feelings… leaves out chocolate cake and ramen


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. If I did, well let's say that there would be some changes, and I'd be filthy rich.

Chapter Five:

(Capsule Corp, present timeline)

Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her morning coffee when Vegeta burst in. He seemed to be in a bad mood, but she didn't make too much of it since he was practically in a bad mood everyday. It was only when Vegeta punched the table, broke it, and yelled, "Woman, this is all your fault!", that she took an interest in her husband's tantrum.

Bulma glared at her husband. "And what, pray tell, is all my fault Vegeta?"

"You let that pathetic excuse of a son get away!"

"What are you talking about, Vegeta? Trunks is in his room, right where he's supposed to be."

"Well, female, that little brat has escaped! Flown the coop! Stole away into the night! Took flight! Ran away! He left! Are there any other ways you wish me say it!" Vegeta yelled.

"WHAT!" Bulma shrieked. She glared at Vegeta. "THIS ISN'T MY FAULT, YOU INCOMPETANT, WEAK, BULL-HEADED MONKEY!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, WOMAN!"

"YOU HEARD ME, BARF HEAD!"

"Bulma, Vegeta, that's what are you guys talking about?"

Both turned and looked to find Goku in their door way. He was giving them a weird/confused look. Goku scratched his head and smiled at them.

"Kakarrot, are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"The door was open so I let myself in."

"Well, then the door's still open so you can let yourself out, _now_," Vegeta said.

Bulma whacked Vegeta with her empty coffee mug, it shattered when it hit his head. "Be nice, he might know where Trunks is."

"Huh? What about Trunks?" Goku asked.

"Trunks, wasn't in his room this morning, " Bulma said softly.

"Oh, so he must have used the dragonballs," Goku mused.

"The dragonballs? What do they have to do with anything?" Bulma asked.

"Dende asked me to stop by the Lookout this morning; he said he had to tell me something important. Apparently, someone used the dragonballs and he doesn't know who. It must have been Trunks," Goku said.

"How did he find the dragonballs, I have the radar in my room," Bulma said.

"Piccolo said he had a spare in his room, but he couldn't find it," Goku commented. He then looked back and forth between Bulma and Vegeta for a couple of seconds before saying, "Do you guys have anything I can eat? I'm starving!"

Bulma sighed and went to cook breakfast.

Capsule Corp., present timeline

After Goku had nearly cleared out their fridge, with Vegeta's help of course, Bulma ushered them both into living room, Goku willingly and Vegeta unwillingly. Vegeta leaned against the wall scowling at Bulma as she and Goku wondered what they were going to do about their missing sons.

"You know, I think we should get everyone together and all put our heads into this problem," Goku said.

"Wow, Kakarrot, I didn't even know you could think," Vegeta commented.

"Shut up, Vegeta, no one was talking to you," Bulma said. "That's a great idea, Goku; I'll go call them right now."

story break

(Mirai timeline, Capsule Corp., early morning)

Goten sat up in bed thinking. From what he and Trunks had gathered from when they "overheard" the discussion between Mirai Bulma and Mirai Trunks, some sissy little prince challenged his best friend's future counter-part to a fight. It was going to take place in a several days so he really didn't see why everyone was panicking. He didn't sound like Majin Buu, so Goten couldn't see any reason at all for worry. He turned over and tried to go back to sleep. Grumbling to himself, Goten got up out of bed and walked out to the kitchen.

He was surprised to find Trunks sitting at the table, glaring at the coffee as if it had done something wrong. Goten coughed and Trunks looked up, his eyes widening in surprise. Soon, his face became neutral and he looked back at his coffee.

"I thought no one was stupid enough, aside from me, to get up this early," Trunks remarked.

"Oro? What are you talking about, Trunks-san?" Goten asked, seating himself in a chair at the table.

"It's 6 a.m. on a Saturday, why aren't you still asleep?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, ano… I was thinking," Goten said. Goten shifted and took sudden interest in the ceiling.

Trunks looked at him curiously. "What's on your mind, Goten?"

_I can't tell! Trunks-kun said that we shouldn't tell the old people that we over heard them_, Goten thought. He glanced around the room nervously, hoping to think of something to tell him. He spotted the curtains on the window.

"The curtains!" Goten exclaimed.

"The curtains?" Trunks looked at Goten like he had grown an extra 3 heads. "What about the curtains, Goten?"

"They're entirely too blue!"

"Okay, Goten, cut the crap. Tell me what's got you so nervous that you're about to wet yourself."

"I'm not gonna wet myself."

"It's a figure of speech, Goten. Now tell me what's bothering you."

"I can't. Trunks-kun said I shouldn't tell anyone."

"What aren't you supposed to tell anyone?"

"That we overheard what you were telling your okaasan last night. Gah! You made me say it!"

Trunks smirked, making him look a lot like his younger self. "So, it _was_ you that was crawling around in the vents. You guys need to hide your energy."

"You aren't mad at us?"

"Why should I be? You were only curious and I should have known that you two would've found a way to hear what was going on somehow."

Goten smiled in relief. "That's good; just don't tell Trunks-kun. He doesn't like old people to know that we sneak around and stuff."

_I'm not that old_, Trunks thought while he said, "But if you're going to eavesdrop on people, you're going to have to remember to keep your energy level low."

"Goten-kun, what are you doing awake?" Both turned to the door to see a bleary eyed Chibi standing there. His hair was sticking up at odd angles and he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Chibi was still clad in his pajamas, which where green with flying monkeys on it. "You don't normally get up before 9 on Saturdays."

"I couldn't sleep," Goten said.

Chibi grunted in response. He poured himself a cup of coffee, downed it, and poured another. To this one he added four large spoonfuls of sugar and then drank it. Almost instantly, Chibi perked up and offered them a grin. He bounced to the fridge and yanked it open. Humming to himself, the boy rummaged through the fridge while Trunks leaned over to Goten.

"Is that where he gets his energy in the morning?" Trunks whispered.

"Only when he's really tired," Goten whispered back. "Once I saw him drink 14 cups of coffee with 3 spoonfuls of sugar."

Trunks' eyebrows shot up. "You're kidding me, that's just…" he shuddered, "scary. How can a little kid take in that much caffeine and sugar?"

Goten cocked his head at Trunks. "You haven't been around little kids a lot have you?"

"No, why?"

Goten shook his head and opened his mouth to answer when he spotted Chibi running away with 5 tubs of ice cream. Goten got up and ran after him calling, "Trunks-kun, matte(1)! I want some!"

story break

(Mirai time, Mt. Paoz, Son house)

Chi-Chi hummed to herself as she cooked. It had been quiet for years around her house, since she lived alone with only the occasional visits from Bulma and Trunks. Bulma was coming over today with Trunks and two other people. It had been along time since Chi-Chi had cooked this big of a meal. She smiled sadly as she remembered the happier times with Goku, Gohan, and all of their friends. She cooked until the she heard a loud knocking on the door. Chi-chi smiled to herself and walked over. When she opened the door, what she saw caused her to drop into a dead faint.

TBC-

Hiya everyone! Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I really hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. Oh and sorry this is so short. I know I should have added on more but I gotta a lot of school work to do.

Japanese Words/Phrases:

1. matte: wait


	7. Chapter Six: Double Post, continue 2 ne...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Do any of you think Akira Toriyama would trade DBZ over for a box of ramen? I also don't own Golem.

I'm apologizing now for what I did to Goku. I swear I was hyper off of umm… Oh yeah, I was hyper off of Tortall. I was reading too much A/G and I went loony, well, loonier than I already am. And Goten is a bit more serious in this chapter so, err… watch out.

Chapter Six:

"I'm glad that you could all come here on such short notice," Bulma said gravely.

Krillin rolled his eyes. "If we hadn't come, Bulma, you would've screeched about it until we were on the doorstep," he said.

Vegeta snorted and looked at the ceiling. Bulma glared at Krillin before she cleared her throat and turned back to the others. Almost everyone was there, with the exception of the missing boys and Tien and Chaozu. She sighed and then focused her mind on the others.

"Now, I know all of you know that Goten is missing, but it seems that last night my son ran away and summoned the dragon. We don't currently know where either of them are but we're hoping to find that out very soon," Bulma stated.

The doorbell rang before she could say more. With a vein popping in her head, Bulma left the room. She came back a few minutes later carrying 10 boxes of large pizzas. She was looking rather ticked off and l glared around the room at them.

"Alright, which one of you ordered the pizza?" Bulma snapped.

Goku sheepishly raised his hand. Bulma gave an exasperated sigh and handed the boxes over to him. Goku dug in eagerly while the others watched for a few moments. Vegeta stared for a couple of seconds before he too squatted down and started to eat. Goku gave a grunt and went on eating. Vegeta grunted back and the others watched as the pizza steadily disappeared until there was only one piece left. Everyone watched waiting to see what would happen. First, Goku reached for it then Vegeta. The two glared at each other for a couple of minutes as if daring the other to grab it. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut with a knife as Goku and Vegeta slowly made fists. They drew them back and shouted…

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Goku had rock and Vegeta had scissors.

"That's not fair, Kakarrot! Best 2 out of 3!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"No way, Vegeta, I won fair and square. The last piece is mine! Muahahahahahaha," Goku yelled.

Everyone sweat-dropped and stared at Goku. Chi-Chi hung her head and sighed.

"Goku, did you get into the sugar bowl again?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku grinned and nodded.

"I thought I had Goku-proof lids on those," Chi-Chi muttered absently.

"I blasted the lids off so I could get into the nice yummy, sugary center," Goku said.

An even larger sweat drop appeared on everyone's head.

"Umm, maybe we should get back to business," Bulma said. "Does anyone have suggestions about where the boys are now?"

"Well what invention did they mess with?" Yamcha asked.

"What makes you think they messed with one of my inventions?" Bulma asked.

"Because that's what they _always_ do," Yamcha said.

"True, I did an inventory of all of my projects and only two were missing," Bulma said. "One was my solar powered hair dryer and the mini time watch."

"Oh, that hair dryer was yours?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma sighed and hit her head.

"The mini time watch is a smaller version of the time machine, right?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Bulma asked. Everyone sweat-dropped and stared at her. Bulma looked at them confusedly. "What?"

An awkward silence followed until Gohan cleared his throat and attracting everyone's attention. "Do you know what time they went to?" Gohan asked.

Bulma screeched in exasperation. "If I knew, would I be asking you guys if you have any idea where they are?"

Gohan nervously backed away and sat down on the couch next to his mom.

"Maybe you should have some soda or coffee, Bulma, it'll cheer you up right away," Goku said. He was grinning at her before he drank out of a 2-liter bottle of Pepsi.

"No thank you, Goku," Bulma said. "Where'd you get the soda, by the way?"

"I used the Instant Transmission to go into the kitchen and grab it," Goku answered. He then cackled and floated up to the ceiling. After he chugged down what was left of the soda. He then started muttering to himself and coughed a word that sounded oddly like "Golem". Again, large sweat drops appeared on everyone else's heads before they went back to work.

Story break

(Mirai timeline, Mount Paoz, Son house)

"Why did 'kaasan fall over? Was she hungry? Is she going to be alright?" Goten asked.

"Don't worry, Goten she only fainted," Trunks replied. "She'll be alright in a little bit. She was probably just shocked at seeing someone who looks almost exactly like Goku-san."

They were sitting in the living room watching Chi-Chi's still form on the couch. Trunks was sitting on a nearby chair, Goten and Chibi were crouching next to the couch, and Bulma was in the kitchen, finishing off the cooking for Chi-Chi.

"Trunks, come in here and take out the trash for Chi-Chi," Bulma called.

Trunks sighed and got up from his seat. Chibi and Goten watched as he left the room before turning back to watch Chi-Chi.

"So, Goten-kun, what do you think about this time?" Chibi asked.

"It's different from home. The world feels all empty, I don't like it."

"I know what you mean. It kinda feels like I feel after I train with 'tousan."

"Or empty like my stomach when I'm hungry."

Chibi grinned. "Maybe Mirai okaa—"

The young boy was interrupted by a groan form the couch. The tow whipped their heads in the direction of the sound and watched as Chi-Chi regained consciousness. She groaned again and slowly sat up clutching her head. To Goten, it was an almost painful experience. After all, here was a much older version of his mother. Her was had lines he didn't remember being on his mom, her black hair wasn't as thick as it was but was still pulled up into a bun on top of her head. He was nearly overcome by a sudden wave of homesickness. Goten was brought out of his thoughts when his future mother got a good look at him and screeched.

Both boys jumped and cracked their heads on the nearby coffee table.

"O- okaasan," Goten stuttered. He rubbed the back of his head and gave her a small grin. "Konnichi wa(1)."

Chi-Chi looked at him in disbelief. "Goku?" she whispered.

Goten looked confused. "I'm not otousan, I'm Goten."

"Goten?" Chi-Chi looked momentarily stunned. Then she snapped back to normal an instant later. "What do you mean otousan? I'm the only woman Goku's ever been with!"

Goten blinked. He looked to Chibi to see if he understood what was up with his mom, but didn't try because his best friend was trying not to laugh. "What are you talking about, Okaasan? Didn't Bulma-san warn you that I'm your son from the past?"

"What in the name of Kami-sama are you talking about? Do you think I'm stupid?" Chi-Chi screeched. Both boys covered their ears. "There's no way you could come from the future!"

Bulma conveniently walked into the room at that moment. She looked at the befuddled Goten, the silently laughing Chibi, and the hysterical Chi-Chi. Immediately, she somehow understood exactly what happened. Bulma cleared her throat to get their attention. 3 pairs of eyes turned to her. "Well, it looks like you've met Goten," Bulma said.

"What's going on, Bulma? Why is that boy saying he's my son from the past?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, it's true. I don't know all the specifics, but from what I could gather Goten was playing with Trunks and then he was transported here. Eventually, Trunks came and joined us as well. And now we're here in your living room having this lovely conversation until we can go eat the delicious food you've made."

Goten and Chibi perked up at the word 'food'. Both scrambled up and ran into the kitchen pushing and shoving their way through. The women watched as the two managed to struggle their way into the kitchen. A small smile appeared on Chi-Chi's face as she watched.

"He's like Goku, isn't he?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma grinned at her friend, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "From what I can tell, he is a lot like Goku." Bulma gestured to the kitchen. "Let's go and get something to eat before there's nothing left, shall we?"

TBC-

Again, another short chapter, I'm sorry. But you have to admit, I'm getting okay at updating regularly. Also, sorry for the total lameness of the chapter, but don't worry it'll get better, I hope. Well, until next time. DOUBLE POST! CONTINUE ON! REVIEW RESPONSES ARE ON THAT PAGE!


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, lucky guy. If I owned DBZ, it would all be stick figures since I can't draw to save my life.

Chapter Seven:

Suki watched as her prince was training. Well, actually you couldn't really call it training, it looked more like a demented ballerina waving a sword around, but she wasn't about to tell him that. In fact, the only reason she was watching him was to make sure he didn't chop his own head off. She sighed and leaned back just when a girl came running up.

"Suki-chan, there's an emergency back at control," she whispered.

"What is it, Cassiel-chan?" Suki asked. She wasn't really paying attention, she was too busy watching the prince swing his sword and come a hairbreadth away from loping off his own noggin.

"How should I know? I'm only a chef. I was only putting out new coffee and donuts in the staff lounge when someone came in looking for you and then sent me to get you." Cassiel answered.

"You're a chef!" Suki asked, looking at her in shock.

"Duh, how could you not know? We've known each other since kindergarten! But that doesn't have to do with anything! You need to get to the control room right now!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going; don't get your tail in a knot."

Suki jogged out of the training room, through the halls, and into the control room.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Suki asked.

"Two boys are nearing our hideout, ma'am," one girl said.

"What! Bring them up on the screen right away!" Suki ordered. An image of two boys, one with lavender hair and the other with spiky black, were walking this way, carrying a rather large fish. They were talking until the lavender-haired boy pointed to something off the screen. Suki grabbed the controls for the camera and swiveled it to see what he was pointing at. Her eyes widened in shock. He was pointing to the entrance of the cave where they were staying. The boys started walking over to it.

"Turn on the knock out gas when I give the signal! We must not let them know we're here!" She stared at the screen until the boys were directly over the vents. "Now!"

Green smoke came up and clouded the image.

Story break-

(Mirai timeline, river, 20 minutes before the above happened)

"Fishies! Come back! I wanna eat you!" Goten yelled while chasing a couple of fish through the water.

Chibi was laughing on the riverbank as he watched Goten splash through the water. He stopped when Goten splashed him with water. Chibi glared and lunged at his best friend, only to land face first in the middle of the river.

"Ya gotta do better than that, Trunks-kun!" Goten said, grinning cheerfully.

Chibi stuck his tongue out at Goten before grinning. "The one to get the biggest fish wins!"

They dove into the water searching for a nice, big fish.

_Story break_-

The boys had tried to find their way back on foot. It was some stupid idea Chibi had. He said that they might be able to see Icarus and that sealed the deal for Goten. Sadly, they had gotten totally lost and could find their way back to the Son house. Chibi had been depending on Goten for a guide but he hadn't depended on the fact that the land had been changed due to the numerous attacks by the artificial humans.

"Hey, there's the rock that looks like Piccolo-san!"

"Goten-kun, we've passed that rock five times already!" Chibi groaned and hit his head on a nearby tree, causing it to fall over.

Goten gave a sheepish grin. "I guess that's right. Well, I'm sure we'll find our way out of here eventually."

"That's what you've been saying the last seven times we come across something we've seen before! We should choose a different path."

"Trunks-kun, why don't we just fly?"

Chibi gave Goten an astonished look. "That would get rid of the challenge! I refuse to admit defeat to a forest!"

Goten sighed. His friend could be most obstinate at times. Not that Goten really knew what obstinate meant, he had heard Bulma call Trunks that once and decided now would be a good time to use the word. He looked around and spotted a small path that looked like it hadn't been used too much. Pointing to it, Goten said, "Let's go that way."

"Fine, I guess we can't get anymore lost that we already are."

Chibi followed the cheerfully grinning Goten down the path. The first observation Chibi made was that this path was more used than he had thought at first. The second was that the path had been recently used and quite often. And lastly, it looked to him that the person had been attempting to cover up the use of it. Chibi glanced at Goten to see if he had noticed any of this. As he expected, Goten was whistling, blissfully ignorant to most of his surroundings. He watched as Goten stumbled a little before he looked back at the area surrounding the path. After a few minutes of silence, Chibi deemed it time to enlighten his friend of his observations.

"Goten-kun, have you noticed anything weird about this path?" Chibi asked.

Goten cocked his head a Chibi and then gave a slow nod. "Yes, it kinda looked like it wasn't used in a while at first, but then it started lookin' like someone had been here lots recently."

"Phew, I'm glad you noticed too. I wasn't looking forward to explaining everything to you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Chibi sweat-dropped. "Nevermind."

"Nevermind what?"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing important."

"Okay, whatever. Do you feel like we're being watched?"

"Wha? That was a big subject change."

"It was? Oh well, does it feel like we're being watched or not?"

Chibi shook his head. "No, not really, it feels normal to me."

"Well then—"

"Hey look!" Chibi exclaimed, cutting off his best friend. He pointed to a cave that was nearly hidden by underbrush. "Let's go play spelunkers!"

"Spe-what?"

"Cave explorers."

"Okay, why not?"

The boys walked into the entrance of the cave. Goten's danger sense flared right before a green smoke came up from the floor, putting him to sleep instantly.

_Story Break_-

(A cell, in the cave thing, still in the Mirai timeline)

Goten groaned as he woke up. His head was pounding and there was some very annoying bright light attempting to blind him. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times as they adjusted. He looked around and saw Chibi on the floor next to him. There was a door several feet away. The room was stark white and bare except for a set of bunk beds a bit away with a toilet and small sink off to the side. Who ever had put them there had obviously not cared if they slept on the hard floor. The only thing that really bugged him was that…

"Hey, where are the fishies?" Goten exclaimed.

"Huh? I didn't do it; the crazy, hyper flying monkeys did it." Came his sleepy reply.

Goten turned in time to watch his best friend roll over and give a loud snore. He cocked his head but got distracted by the sound of footsteps coming closer. His gaze fell on the door as it opened, revealing a woman with flaming hair and silver eyes. She had a tail sticking out of the back of the dress she was wearing. He blinked at her for a moment before smiling and standing up. He bowed to her and said, "Konnichi wa, watashi wa Son Goten(1)."

The woman glanced at him before saying, "Watashi wa Sirona Suki. I'll be your jailer for the time being."

"Huh? Jailer? What's that?"

"The person who keeps you imprisoned."

"What's 'imprisoned' mean?"

"It's when you're kept in jail!"

Goten blinked. He had vaguely caught the annoyance in her voice from his questioning. But was it really his fault that he didn't know these things? The woman sighed and looked at him.

"What species are you, kid? You're a lot stronger than the rest of the people on this pathetic planet."

"I'm half saiya-jin. Hey, wait a minute! The humans aren't pathetic!"

She seemed to ignore his last comment and stuck with replying to the first. "You're a saiya-jin! That's impossible, they were all destroyed along time ago!"

"Nuh uh! I'm right here! And there's more than one saiya-jin you need to worry about!"

"What!" Suki screeched. Goten covered his ears and glanced at Trunks. He only snorted and muttered something before turning over.

"Hai, there's more than one. Trunks-kun's saiya-jin just like me!"

"But he has to be only half, just like you, because I heard that all full-blooded saiya-jin have black hair and black eyes like you!"

"I have a black eye! How did I get it? I don't remember getting hit in the eye!" Goten exclaimed.

Suki sweat-dropped. "Nevermind. So, kiddo, what were you and your friend doing in this part of the woods?"

"We were fishing for dinner, then we got lost, and then Trunks-kun saw some cave and decided we should explore it. Then some green stuff came out and we fell asleep and I woke up here," Goten finished, beaming at Suki.

She gave him a nervous grin and then started for the door. "Umm, that's nice. Uhhh… listen kid, I'm gonna go talk to my boss now, I'll be back with your dinner in a few hours."

She walked out of the room after that was said, leaving Goten alone in the room with a sleeping Chibi. He became bored after a few minutes of staring at the wall. A few minutes later, Goten was bored enough to do all the school work that his mom had been trying to get him to do for the last few weeks. Absent mindedly, Goten started humming, causing Chibi to stir and glare at his friend.

"Could you keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep here!" Chibi exclaimed before turning over. The boy sprang up a couple seconds later looking around the room in shock. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but we can ask the nice lady who said she's our jailer. By the way, what's a jailer? She tried explaining it to me, but I didn't get it. She said it's someone who keeps you in jail. But I don't think we're in a jail, do you?"

"Well, if we're shut in a room that has bunk beds, a gross looking toilet, and a dirty sink. Yes, Goten-kun, I think we are in jail."

"Nande?(2) We didn't break any laws, I think…"

"Well, there was that one time that we…"

"Yeah, demo your okaasan paid off a bunch of people to let us go…"

"And there was that other time with the chicken…"

"That was an accident!"

"How about that other time we chased that old guy around with carrots?"

"Hehe, that was funny, demo that wasn't our fault."

"You're right, it wasn't our fault, and we didn't know that the guy was some really rich king. How were we supposed to know that he was terrified of carrots?"

"Do you remember that time with that one cat…"

"Mr. Fuzzy-Wuzzy-Cuddle-kins?" Oh yeah, I remember him, that cat was evil."

"Un(3) and neon colors really did look good on him."

"Yeah, I don't know why mom got so mad. Just because the cat belonged to the President of Earth(4)."

Both boys got lost in reminiscing for a few moments, forgetting their current predicament until Chibi snapped out of it and exclaimed, "Wait one minute! How could they have known all of the things that we did them all in the past, unless…"

Goten looked at Chibi, realization dawning on his face. "They're from the past too!" Goten finished.

"Goten do you know what this means?" Chibi was practically dancing around the room in excitement.

Goten looked extremely confused before saying, "We're in really big trouble?"

"No you baka! It means that they have a way to take us home!"

Goten blinked for a moment and was about to comment when a stranger opened the door. It was another woman, this time with wavy blond hair. She glared at them and hissed, "Could you keep it down? Prisoners aren't allowed to make so much noise!" With that said, the woman closed the door.

"Goten-kun, c'mere, I think I've figured out a plan to get us out," Chibi whispered.

Goten scooted over and listened to what his friend had to say.

TBC

Okay, I'm pretty sure "Watashi wa" is how you say "my name is" in Japanese, but if I'm wrong, please tell me!

"Nande" means "why?"

"un" means "yep"

In DBZ, Earth has a president, if you don't believe me, he's the dog man in Dragonball and he made a small appearance in DBZ.

Reviews:

**Ace Ryn Knight**: Hey, thanks! I'm glad you reviewed. I watch DBZ as much as I can, but now, because it's off air and school, I don't watch it as much as I used to.

**Ms. Son**: Thank you for reviewing! Yes, I am trying to get some of my reviewers back. I'm not to sure what happened to them… I guess I offended them in some way. If you want, I'll cut down on using the Japanese a bit if it makes it a bit easier. I'm writing the translations to what I say at the bottom if you need to look for what they say.

**miroku-has-darkness**: Well, I hope 2 chapters are okay. Thank you!

I don't know when I'll update next, but I hope it's soon. Sorry this came so late!

To everyone who's reading this: Thank you all! Here have a cookie! leaves out cookies


	9. AN, with news of chapter

Guys, I will have the chapter up in a day or two. Sorry it's a bit short and it took me so long. I'm just giving you the IR's now instead of in the chapter.

**Ace Ryn Knight:** Thanks!

**GundamWingFanatic90:** Did you know that you're name is too long? I had to keep checking to see if I got it right. Thanks for stopping by.

**Miroku-has-darkness:** You're kidding! Aww… crud, well I guess he's the president of the world now.

**Yunie13:** I promise that more will be coming soon.

**Oozaru Angel: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z at all. It all belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Okay, I betting you guys are wondering why I haven't updated in a while. Well… I can only give you excuses. I had finals for half of the time. The other half I just lacked inspiration because my muses ran away. Also, Star Wars is easier for me to write than DBZ. By the way, perhaps if any of you are a fan of Star Wars you could maybe pop in (Hah, I'm plugging myself in my own story!)? It isn't that bad, you just have to read the books to understand anything. Even if you haven't read the books, I don't think it's too hard to follow. Oh yeah, back on track, the main reason that I haven't been posting is due to my extreme procrastination. I'm even more of a lazy bum in the summer than I am in the school year, so it takes a lot of motivating for me to do anything.

Also, I'm referring to Chibi Trunks as Trunks in this because he's going to be the only Trunks mentioned in the chapter.

Now, without further adieu… here's the chapter.

Chapter Nine

_She was running, just like now. Only there were Saiya-jin chasing after her this time. It was a memory implanted into her brain since she was young. All around her there was fires and screaming. This was another's memory(1) of the Saiya-jin attack on her home world. She tripped and fell but quickly scrabbled up and hid behind nearby rubble. She lowered her Ki even further when she sensed the approach of the Saiya-jin monsters. _

"_Zuci(2), did you see where that brat went?" One of them barked to his comrade. It was a large male with the same looks as all Saiya-jin had – black hair and black eyes with a tail wrapped tightly around his waist. All of their armor had the elite symbol of Frieza's force._

_One of them, a female and presumably Zuci, responded, "No, the little gaki just disappeared off of the scouter." _

"_Shimatta, I'm getting tired of this little disappearing act!" yelled another male. The expression on his face was of frustration and he punched what was left of a nearby wall to accent this. _

"_It's no wonder that they keep disappearing with all the noise that you make," yet another saiya-jin male commented. "Honestly, Caul(3), how do expect us to find them if you keep making so much noise?" _

_Caul growled and looked as if he was going to attack and the other Saiya-jin took up a stance to defend himself. Then the first Saiya-jin stepped in between them and snapped, "Stop trying to get Caul worked up, Nio(4). And Caul, save if for the Ookami-jin(5). Don't waste your strength on Nio." _

_The one called Nio protested against this. "Amys(6), that isn't fair! It's so boring here! There's nothing for us to do! We haven't found any of the cursed little devils for days!" _

_You really need to learn patience, Nio." A female Saiya-jin walked into view. "And I think I know how they keep disappearing." _

"_Really, Sekle(7)? Then please, elighten us," Amys said. _

"_It's some technique they've learned that let's them control the amount of Ki they give off." _

_Panic rose. How could that Saiya-jin woman know! It's a sacred technique passed on by the people of her race for years. In spite of her growing fear, she stayed to hear what else the Saiya-jin knew. _

_The others broke into laughter._

"_I thought you were serious there for a moment, Sekle," Amys said. "It's impossible to hide your Ki amount. If it was possible, we would've already known." _

_Sekle growled. "You doubt me? I learned it off some stupid Ookami-jin I found finding under some building! He told me everything in exchange for his life." _

"_Really, and how long did he live afterwards?" Caul asked. _

"_Thirty seconds." _

_There was another burst of laughter. Anger rose from inside the memories previous owner's body. It burned through her, but still, no action was taken. _

"_He probably lied because he knew that you would kill him anyways. Now, let's go see if we can find any more of the blasted dogs." _

_One by one the Saiya-jin flew off. Even as they left her sight, the anger remained. So, one of their own had betrayed them, even though the stupid monkeys hadn't believed them. After slowly moving out of her hiding spot, the original memory owner started walked to one of their hidden bases, keeping a close eye out for any Saiya-jin warriors. _

XaXaXaXa-

Suki awoke with a gasp and hit her head on the bunk above her. Curse those stupid memories rising up whenever she didn't want them to! Who cared about planetary evasion when they were about to get their revenge on the Sith-spawned(8) Saiya-jin? Muttering to herself, she crept out of the bunk room and made her way into the control room. There were only two people in there, it was the night shift so there wasn't too many people on duty. Suki ignored them and made her way to the prison cams. She looked at the image of the two young Saiya-jin boys. The black-haired boy was sprawled across the lower bunk with a trail of drool trickling down his mouth. He muttered something before he rolled over and continued to sleep.

The lavender-haired boy was lying on his stomach with his head at the foot of his bed. His right arm was hanging off the edge and he appeared to be snoring. As she examined the boys, Suki could find nothing wrong with them. They seemed so innocent, nothing like the bloodthirsty monsters she had been told about. She hadn't told the prince about the newly discovered Saiya-jin children. Her conscience wouldn't allow that. It didn't matter that their race was responsible for destroying three-fourths of her race. For some reason she didn't want the stupid little kids killed… well at least the black-haired one.

Frowning slightly to herself, she walked out of the room.

(This is a mental argument; the bold is her conscience.)

_The Saiya-jin destroyed most of your race, fool!_ She mentally chided herself. _How can you even think of trying to save one of them! _

_**But he's only a child, he can't do much.**_

_Shows what you know. Didn't grandpa always tell you to never trust Saiya-jin by their looks? _

_**Gramps was a paranoid, old geezer who couldn't go to the bathroom without checking for Saiya-jin under the toilet seat first.** _

_. . . Shut up. That still doesn't change the fact that they could threaten the Prince's victory against the Saiya-jin no Ouji's heir. They might be in league with him! _

_**You're starting to sound like gramps. Prince Cardew doesn't matter, he's the youngest son, very expendable. Why do you think the king let him go on this assignment? The guy drove everyone loony! **_

_It still doesn't change the fact that you're allowing the enemy to live. Now get your sorry carcass moving to the Prince's chambers and tell him! _

_**Make me!** _

_I'm your brain, I can sure as hell make you! Besides you're betraying the Ookami-jin for not telling him. _

_**Whatever, I'm going to stop talking to you now.** _

(End of argument)

Suki shook her head. Did she just fight with herself? That was the last time she'd ever eat questionable looking local food on some strange planet late at night again. Honestly, who in their right mind would eat something called nachos? She started to walk back to the bunk room, trying to lose the sense of betrayal that had suddenly risen up to the back of her mind.

XaXaXaXa-

Trunks woke up to the sound of his growling stomach. When was the last time he had eaten? Yesterday? A million, bazillion years? Who knew? All he wanted to do was break out of this stupid place and go have some of Chi-Chi's cooking. He rolled off the bunk – forgetting that he was on the top bunk due to a very violent round of rock, paper, scissors – fell to the floor with a loud bang. He grumbled and got up off the floor. Trunks vaguely realized through his early morning haze that there was a foul smell coming from the hole in the floor which sufficed as their "potty". Goten must've taken a big dump or something.

There was a bowl of water that must have been placed there while he and Goten had been sleeping. Trudging over to it, Trunks stuck his hands into the freezing cold water and splashed his face. Well that was a wake up call. When was the guard person going to give them their food? He was starving!

Trunks mumbled and stalked over to Goten. He poked his best friend a couple times.

"Oishii(9) onigiri, okaasan!" Goten muttered. "Can I have some turkey?"

Trunks hit his head. Trust Goten to be thinking about food when they had to escape from some evil villain's lair. He shook Goten this time. Goten again said something about food and turned over. Trunks scratched his head in thought for a moment before he came up with an idea. "Goten, someone's kidnapped Chi-Chi-san's pans and now she can't cook anything!"

Goten shot up quicker than Trunks thought possible and looked around in horror and anger. "Where is the fiend? I'm gonna knock him into next Wednesday and then eat my breakfast!"

Trunks sweat-dropped and cleared his throat. "Nevermind that Goten, remember what we're supposed to be doing?"

"Uhh… escaping?"

"Yes, now what were you going to do?"

"I don't remember."

Trunks hit his head. It was going to be a long day.

TBC-

Sorry for the shortness, but the good thing is that I did get you the chapter. Here's the index stuff.

**Chris Bennett: **Thanks for reviewing!

**miroku-has-darkness:** It'll be one big promotion, then.

**supersaiyaman:** Eh? Stranger? What stranger? I need to go back and re-read this. Thank for stopping by!

**Lei:** Woot, someone agrees with me that the dog is king of the Earth! Thank you! And more people who enjoy the totally kawaii Goten, but he has yet to show any signs of intelligence, whether or not Chi-Chi made him study. Oniichan is a more affectionate way to say "older brother", oniisan is the respectful version.

1. Ookami-jin have memories of certain events planted into their brains to keep their history alive.

2. Zuci zucchini

3. Caul cauliflower

4. Nio onion

5. Ookami-jin means wolf people.

6. Amys yams

7. Sekle leeks

8. Sith-spawn is a Star Wars curse that I threw in there for good measure and I couldn't think of anything else.

9. Goten pretty much said, "Delicious riceballs."

Till next time and let's home inspiration strikes me soon.


End file.
